


Bitch better have my money

by irish18



Series: Song based one shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Niall, Character Death, Claustrophobia, Dark, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Drug Use, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Like Its Pretty Graphic, M/M, Niall-centric, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT5, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, niall gets raped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the song 'Bitch better have my money' by Rihanna. </p><p>Niall gets kidnapped and raped by the lads.</p><p>And then a broken Niall, who has nothing to live for, gets revenge on his attackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pay me what you owe me

Niall couldn’t help but to smile at his little two-year-old terrier as he began to lick at his fingers. The remains of desert seemed to be Mickey’s favourite food considering he would much rather lick red velvet cake from Nialls pale fingers than eat his own top of the range dog food in his dog bowl.

He wasn’t sure what city he was in at the moment, and after looking out of the floor to roof window on the far side of the living room of the hotel room he was still in the dark. 

Being the stepson of Britain’s Prime Minister made the blonde quickly forget towering cities like this. Every other day it was a new city, a new public appearance. In the back of his mind he wishes that his Mum never married into politics, that they had just stayed back in Ireland with his now heart broken Dad.

He shook his head from these thoughts and took in a few breaths of air only to have the hotels much to clean air invade his body.

He took out his mobile and sent a quick text to his Mum saying that he was going out to take Mickey for a short walk.

-Mum- 

You will do not such thing Niall! It is dark outside and you don’t know your way around Birmingham, wait until the morning and then we can go with security -

He rolled his eyes before grabbing Mickey’s leash and leaving his mobile on the hotel’s bedside table.

He was twenty years old damn it, and it he wanted to go out he bloody well will.

With this thought he slammed the hotel room’s door behind him. He attached Mickey’s leash to his collar before walking down the posh hallway towards the lifts.

He pressed the down bottom and waited for the lift to arrive to the top floor. He found it ridiculous that his Step Father had gave the hotel’s manager a proper argument stating that he was the Prime Minister and he demands to have the entire top floor booked out.

Money corrupts people.

There was a ding and the posh wooden doors opened and without looking he walked into the lift and pressed ground floor.

A hint of cigarette smoke caught his attention and he looked to his left to see a bloke standing next to him. The bloke’s inky black hair was pushed off his forehead in a messy bun. His gorgeously dark skin was swirling with different patterns of ink and his bright whiskey eyes were looking at Niall with purpose.

“Hiya Mr Horan” The bloke’s accent was deep and unfamiliar to him. His tattooed hand patted a large trunk that was sitting next to him.

“W-who are you?” Niall asked in a shaky voice.

The bloke’s plump red lips formed a smirk “Zayn” He said in a voice that made him shiver.

His eyes glanced at the current floor number before looking back at the blonde “I was sent for your Mum” He said before giving Niall a once over “But you’re far to pretty to leave” 

His heart began to pound against his rib cage and before he could yell out, Zayn grabbed him and pinned his smaller body to the lift’s walls.

Tears fell from sky blue eyes and Niall tried to keep it together but a sense of dread had over come him. He tried to shove Zayn’s body off him but he was too strong. Mickey was barking in the back ground and Niall wanted to tell him to be quiet, that he would just make it worse, but his little terrier was protective of the blonde.

“Shut it mutt!” Zayn yelled before he kicked the little dog with the back of his foot. Mickey gave out a whimper before limping towards the corner of the lift and looked on with frightened eyes.

“Don’t!” Niall yelled before giving Zayn another push but it was no use. 

Zayn grinned at him before placing his forearm against Nialls pale neck and gave it some pressure. Niall choked as he felt his windpipe being slowly closed.

Zayn retrieved a handkerchief from the pocket of his old leather jacket and held it up to Nialls nose. Since he was struggling for breath he couldn’t help but to breath in the strong scent from the handkerchief.

His head instantly felt dizzy and light. His limbs soon stopped trying to fight off Zayn and he fell into the bloke’s arms.

Before he blacked out he heard Zayn whisper in his ear “You’re going to be so pretty to play with.”

 

When Niall came to his sense his chest tightened and he let out a scared whimper. He felt around the dark to feel walls around him. His heart picked out and a few tears fell down his cheeks.

“NO!” He screamed out and began to cry, his body was shaking and he was crying out loud, anything but this. His claustrophobia was playing up with his mind and he felt like the already close walls were closing in on him.

He couldn’t stop from screaming, his throat burning with the terrified sound and the box like thing he was stuck in kept on rattling around making his body jump.

“Please! Please no!” He yelled and cried and suddenly the box stopped moving and he strained to hear the sound of a car door opening and slamming shut followed by other car doors.

He was still screaming when the lid opened and sunlight glared down at him making him close his eyes and sob with relief until he opened his eyes and saw Zayn looking down at him.

He whimpered before trying to make himself smaller in the, what he realised, was the trunk from the lift. Zayn reached out and Niall sobbed when his hand caressed his cheek. 

“Who the fuck is this!” A voice yelled making Niall flinch.

Zayn turned around to someone he couldn’t see “Maura wasn’t around and this pretty thing just so happen to be there. Don’t you recognise him from telly?” Zayn said.

Suddenly there were three other faces peering down at him. He closed his eyes and hid his face in his arm hoping that this would all be over.

“Blimey! That’s Maura’s son Niall!” A high yet rough voice exclaimed.

“I think the bitch will make her husband pay more if we offer him up, don’t ya?” Zayn’s voiced asked.

Niall made a broken noise at the insult to his Mum but otherwise didn’t say anything, to afraid for his life.

He opened his eyes to see a bloke with light brown hair and big brown eyes looking down at him. His cheeks and jaw was covered in thick stubble and from what Niall could see his body looked packed with muscles.

“We’re going to get you out of this trunk ok Niall?” The blokes voice said quietly.

Another lad was brought to his vision beside the brown eyed bloke. This one had ocean blue eyes, little ears with feathery long hair and tanned skin.

“And don’t bother yelling and screaming” he was the one with the high yet rough voice “The closest place is over fifty kilometres away” 

The brown eyed bloke and Zayn grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the trunk. He took in a breath of fresh air before looking around to see they were in some sort of bush with a shed in front of them; he looks behind him to see the trunk he was in was stuffed into the boot of the car they were driving.

The sun is shinning down on him, which made him feel uncomfortable; it was early night when he was taken. How long was he out of it?

Other than brown eyes, tan skin and Zayn there was one last lad with curly brown hair, pale skin and bright green eyes.

“I’m Harry” Green eyes says with a grin on his rosy red lips. Niall frowns at the tall lad. Harry seemed like the one who didn’t belong here. Out of the rest of them, he seemed almost innocent.

“Don’t let Harold’s curls fool your Niall” Tan says, “He’s probably the most dangerous of us all, I’m Louis by the way” Louis says.

“I’m Liam,” The brown eyed bloke said.

Niall couldn’t help but to notice that none of the blokes gave him their last names, which made him felt slightly less scared. If they don’t give him their last names, that must mean they’re going to release him eventually.

Right? 

 

Liam and Zayn grabbed his arms and led him towards the old looking shed. Louis opened the door and Niall was pushed inside to see that it was practically empty apart from a metal chair sitting in the middle of the room.

Liam pushed him to sit on the chair while Zayn and Harry grabbed some ropes from the floor and both began to tie Nialls pale wrists and ankles to the chair. He wanted to put up a fight but Harry’s smile made him freeze in fear. The smile wasn’t one of happiness or calmness, no. This smile had hunger written all over it, and judging from Harry looking at the ropes confining him to the chair it wasn’t half obvious what was on the curly haired blokes mind.

It made Niall’s tummy knot up.

Louis walked over to Zayn with a mobile in his hand offering it to Zayn “Lines secure” Louis said before Zayn grabbed the device and pushed in a few numbers.

The room was silent for a few seconds until the sound of a distressed woman’s voice sounded through the phone.

His Mum.

“Hiya Maura, I’m so happy that we’ve finally been acquainted” Zayn said with a smirk plastered on his red lips.

“Who is this?!” His Mum demanded.

“That doesn’t matter, what does matter however are the numbers I’m about to give you” 

Zayn trailed off a list of numbers that was for a bank account in a private name so it couldn’t be linked to him. Niall felt sweat form on his brow and his heart felt like it was breaking his chest. Just the sound of his Mum’s voice was making him want to cry for help, but he knew if he did, someone would hurt him.

“You got that down? I want fifty million pounds in that account by tomorrow evening” Zayn said.

“There’s no way I’m doing that!” His Mum shouted, and for once in his life he wished his Mum would just agree.

“Unless you want a certain blonde blue eyed Irish lad damaged beyond repair I suggest you do that! By tomorrow bitch, you better have my money!” He yelled before dropping the phone to the dirt ground and smashing it with his heavy boots.

Niall’s breath hitched when Zayn’s eyes focused on him. He let out a whimper when Zayn gripped his chin and forced his face to look at him.

“Don’t worry lovely. If your bitch of a mother does as she’s told, no harm will come to you” Zayn said firmly before dropping his chin.

Harry made a distressed noise “But I want a piece of him Zaynie” He said with a pout that made Niall shiver in fear.

“Don’t worry Harold” Louis said before gripping Harry’s hair and pulling him into a rather rough snog “If Maura does as she’s told, we’ll find another lad for you to have fun with. We know how much you like to watch them scream.” 

Niall felt bile rise when Harry looked back at him “Please don’t look at me” Niall whispered quietly. 

He winced when Louis gripped his blonde hair and pulled his face up “Careful rich boy. Saying that might make him want it more. He gets off on watching poor defenseless rich gits scream for him to stop, but he never does. Not until he’s completely broken them down” 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked.

“Why? You hear that lads the rich boy wants to know why!” Louis laughed before he pulled his hand back and slapped it across his pale cheeks. Niall sobbed at the hit and ignored the pain running through his face.

Louis gripped his hair again and forced his head to look at Liam “Liam’s family was kicked out of their small home before the government wanted to demolish it to build a tower of expensive flats. They promised his family accommodation but of course that was a lie. Liam’s family had to live on the streets from then on. His Dad made a run for it and his Mum completely broke down when both his sisters were raped and killed last year.” 

Louis moved his head towards Harry “Harold here was sexually abused by his Mum and Dad since he was a little fire year old lad with giant green eyes and innocent cubby cheeks. Just think about that for a second, a little boy coming home from school only to have his father shove his prick up his arse? When Harry was twelve he finally told the police but you know what they did? They laughed in his face. Funny that, ‘cause it was Harry who had the last laugh when he killed his parents while they were sleeping” 

Next was Zayn “Being half Pakistani you can imagine just what his childhood was like. All the kids at school always teasing him for having different coloured skin then everyone else. Foul rotten gits the lot of ‘em! But it wasn’t just the kids at his school; it was everyone in their small neighbourhood in Bradford. The whole bleedin’ street signed an agreement that they wanted his family gone. They moved to a small flat that wasn’t big enough for his parents and sisters so Zayn ran away so they could save money on food” 

Louis shook his head “Do you get it now rich boy?” He asked after a few moments.

Niall gulped “What about you then?” He asked bravely while staring up at Louis’ blue eyes, so unlike his own. Louis’ eyes held something dark in them. Something Niall couldn’t place. 

“Its none of your business” Louis snapped before he stormed over to where Harry was standing “Just know that I hope your whore of a mother gives us the money” 

He closed his eyes and took in a few breaths and tried to clear his head, he had to get it together. So far what he knew was that he’d been kidnapped by four completely mad twats and was being held for ransom. Now all he could do was hope that his Stepfather would actually pay the money.

Knowing him, he won’t.

He just hopes his Mum can convince him. 

 

It was halfway through the night when they decided to move him.

Niall had some how managed to close off his mind long enough to plunge himself into a dreamless sleep, but he was awoken by the sting of a slap across his face.

His body jolted before the memory of being tied to a chair came back to him. His eyes were wide awake when he looked around to see the trunk they had locked him in before.

His chest tightened and he made a small whimpering sound. Tears gather in his eyes at the sight of the cursed trunk and he looked up at the four blokes with pleading wet blue eyes.

“Please-“ His voice broke, he coughed before continuing “Please don’t put me back in that thing, I’m claustrophobic” He said to them.

He watched nervously as the four looked between themselves. Zayn sighed “I don’t see the problem in you sitting in the backseat, just as long as you be a good boy” 

A smirk appeared on Harry’s lips that made Niall’s tummy drop. Before he could question it Louis walked past with a whisper of.

“Harry always rides in the backseat.” 

Niall sobbed lightly before blinking away his tears and taking in a few deep breaths “Um Zayn?” He asked quietly.

Zayn turns around to face him with a glint in his whiskey eyes “Yes, little one?” 

“I um” He cleared his throat before saying “I would like to go back into the trunk.” 

Zayn gave out a dark laugh before he and Liam picked the trunk up and brought it to Niall’s feet. He popped the clips and the small space opened.

“Hop in, love” Liam purred.

God, save him.

 

The constant panic that had drove through his body had eventually caused the small blonde lad to pass out. 

He was brought back when he heard the boot pop and the clips of the trunk opened to reveal the dark cold night and Liam’s smiling face. The smile sent a shiver of fear through his body and instantly he tried to curl himself even smaller in the trunk.

“None of that” Liam spoke in a fierce tone before grabbing his sides and ripping him from the large trunk that was shoved in the cars boot. 

This time Niall realised they were in some kind of motel. His instincts told him to scream for help, but one glance at Harry’s hungry eyes forced his pink lips to close and he whimpered lightly in Liam’s arms.

This caused Harry to groan.

Liam carried him through the door of the cheap motel room. The room only contained a double bed, a worn armchair an old telly sitting on a small wall unit and a door that Niall assumed led to a bathroom.

Louis and Zayn were already sitting on the bed sharing what seemed to be a spliff judging from the white smoke they were exhaling.

“Hey little one” Zayn said with a slow smile “Bring him here Liam.” 

Niall held his breath as Liam sat him down between Louis and Zayn. He gulped when Louis smiled at him before placing his hand on his thigh.

“You seem tense love, want a puff?” The tanned bloke asked while presenting him with the spliff.

Niall quickly shook his head, which made Louis frown before he took another puff of it. 

Niall looked around the cheap room to see Liam now standing next to Harry who was on the armchair, both lads were gazing at him. He looked to his left to see Zayn’s whiskey eyes also on him. He didn’t need to look to his right because he just knew that Louis was looking at him too. 

“Please don’t” Niall whispers in a broken tone.

Liam stood up after his words and walked over to him. The larger bloke pulled two identical white tablets out of the pocket of his frayed jeans.

Niall’s blue eyes stared at the threatening looking tablets “Take them” Liam insisted.

He shook his head and looked up with fear at Liam. The bloke sighed angrily before, with his free hand, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a smooth pocketknife. Niall yelped when he flung the longest blade out.

“I said fucking take them” He hissed while hovering the blade near Niall’s pale throat making his heart jump.

A few tears fell down and honestly he’s surprised that his body could produce any more, he hadn’t had any water for what seemed like ages.

In fear of his life, Niall grabbed the tablets and popped them in his mouth.

“Swallow” Came Harry’s slow yet frightening voice.

He sobbed quietly before dry swallowing the tablets and opened his mouth to show everyone that he had.

“Such a good boy” Zayn praised before leaning over and pressing his lips to Niall’s wet cheek.

The reality of what was about to happen sunk into his tummy making him want to sick up everything in his stomach. 

He jumped up and ran. 

 

The group of blokes seemed so shocked about how fast he was. Niall had managed to get to the door and flung it open before bolting out of the room.

He heard yells from behind him but he ignored it and continued to run through the cold air. His blood was pumping and his adrenaline was running at the highest it had ever been.

He began to scream for help hoping that someone in the motel would hear him. His voice choked out from how panicked and scared he was.

He could hear running feet from behind him but he dare not look, to afraid of which one of the blokes it would be.

He had ran to the office cabin but his hope had soon fell when he saw that it was locked and no one seemed to be inside.

“No!” He cried out before banging his fist against the door. He looked up trying to find a security camera when his vision became a bit dizzy. 

Suddenly it had all hit him in one go. His skin heated up and he found he couldn’t concentrate on a single object. He was panting out and felt himself falling until a pair of arms had grabbed him.

He wanted to escape but his body seemed to melt into the person’s arms. He heard a chuckle before a voice whispered.

“I’ve got you, little one.” 

Zayn. Zayn had him in his arms. He tried again to pull away but it was no use. He tried to move his mouth to protest, to say anything but nothing came out.

Zayn carried him back to the cheap motel room and with every step; Niall lost another little piece of himself.

 

He felt dizzy, like he was on some kind of ride at a theme park. His skin was flushed and his hair was all over the place. He found he couldn’t concentrate his blue eyes on a single object for too long, not that he wanted to look at anything anyway.

He heard the sound of laughter, the sound of zips being undone. He heard the slap of skin but couldn’t feel the sting that came with the slap. His eyes found Liam for a second, completely naked and rubbing his rather frightening large cock. He whimpered at the sight, which made Liam smirk.

“Look how desperate he is for it, dirty fucking slut” Liam hissed, which encouraged the laughter.

He tried to move his lips, to protest. But it felt like there were cotton buds filling his mouth, preventing him from talking. He desperately tried to move his arms, but he felt a slight pressure preventing him from moving.

He looked to his left to see an equally naked Louis, holding his wrist to the bed. On his right he saw Zayn, also naked and holding his other wrist to the bed, preventing him from moving. Though, with the drugs flowing through his system, he doubts he could even move without them holding him down.

Suddenly he felt two large hands grab his thighs and spread them. It was only then did he feel the cool air on his skin, his bare skin that was.

He looked down to see Harry smirking from where he was gripping Niall’s pale thighs wide, his green eyes gazing down at his pink puckered hole. He felt a stab of fear at the look in the bloke’s eyes, one of madness and lust.

Please don’t, he tried to say, but all that came out from his lips was incoherent thanks to the drugs in his veins. His attempt at speaking made the others laugh.

“Don’t bother, little one. Besides, everyone knows that your lips are for sucking cocks, not speaking” Zayn said with a grin.

“Recon he lets his Stepdad shag him? Just spreads his legs whenever the Prime Minister feels randy and snaps his fingers?” Louis asked the group.

“Bed he fuckin’ begs for it” Liam commented while tailing a hand across his chest before pinching his nipple, making him groan “Bet he keeps his slut hole nice and lubed twenty four seven, just in case someone wants to use ‘im” 

Tears are falling form his eyes at their words. He feels disgusted at the bunch of creeps that are holding him against his will, using his body for their own pleasure. It makes him want to sick up.

He gasps when he feels the pad of a finger touching his hole. He looks back down to see Harry’s eyes have gotten even madder. He’s steadily tossing his own cock off while playing around with Niall’s hole. He clenches at the feeling and it makes Harry groan.

“He’s clenching his pink little hole, fuckin’ need it on me cock” Harry’s slow drawl seems even slower in his drugged state.

“Just lube up and go for it pumpkin. He’s a slut so he’s used to being used” Louis laughed.

Niall wants to protest. He wants to say that he’s not even a shirt lifter, that he likes girls and was thinking about asking Amy out and becoming her boyfriend. But his mouth doesn’t work and Harry grabs a bottle and slides lube up his pink cock, the head appearing behind foreskin as he tosses off lightly.

Harry doesn’t give any warning. Niall’s not sure how gay sex is supposed to go, but he’s sure it isn’t meant to feel like this. He screams out at the immense pain that shoots up his body from his hole. Tears quickly fall and he sobs lightly as Harry rams his thick cock all the way up to the hilt.

“Aww look at that, he’s got his lovely pink lips open for another cock” Louis coos before pinching his nipple “That want you want, slut? Want another nice cock in your body?” 

He can’t reply, the drugs and pain from Harry’s cock too much, but he wants to say no, wants to run away from the four and go back to his Mum, to escape this nightmare.

“Think he wants daddy’s cock Lou?” Zayn asked in a seductive tone.

“I think he does. Liam babe? I think Niall wants his daddy” Louis says happily, the fucker even claps his hands.

Niall realises that since Louis is clapping his hand that means that his left arm is free. He fists his left hand and flings it over to send a punch right into Zayn’s laughing face. 

The room goes quiet as Louis grabs his wrist and pins it back down to the bed. Harry’s cock is heavy in his body but he isn’t moving it. Liam’s got shock written over his face, and Zayn.

Well, he looks ready for murder.

“Pull out Harry” Zayn seethes, his tone making Niall feel even more fear than before.

Niall feels a tug before air hits his hole, making him clench down on nothing. He doesn’t have time to savour his arse being cock free, before Liam and Zayn grab him and throw him around the other side of the bed. So now his head is hanging over the end of the bed.

At first he’s confused by the position, but he gets clarity when he looks up at Zayn’s cock standing right above his face.

He shakes his head, or at least he thinks he’s shaking his head, and tries to make out an apology. But nothing but whimpers escapes him.

“Such a bad little lad, gonna have to pay for that” Zayn hisses out “Give it to him Harry, his dirty fucking cunt must be begging for some cock.” 

He hears a groan before he finds himself once again full of cock. His arse muscles protest at the sudden fullness, and Harry doesn’t wait for them the stretch properly before pulling back and plowing into him. 

Niall screams and sobs at the feeling.

There’s something tapping his cheek, he looks up to see Zayn’s dark cock is slapping again his pale cheek, spreading some pre come over his cheekbone.

“Open up, little one. After all, its all you’re good for” Zayn says in a taunting voice.

His lips tremble as he opens his mouth; already know that trying to fight back will just make everything worse.

The head of Zayn’s cock taps against his lips for a few seconds before he plunges inside the wet warmth. Zayn moans out at him before widening his legs so he can thrust his hips back and forth, his bollocks slapping against his head.

Niall cries. Harry’s relentless with his hole. The curly haired bloke’s thick cock is stretching his muscles and his hips are smacking up against Niall’s arse. Zayn cock is deep on his throat, making him cry and gag on the long cock.

“Look at the little whore, I feel so left out” Louis cries from his side.

“We can’t have that” He hears Zayn say “Little one, why don’t you grab Louis and Liam’s cocks in your hands. We can’t have them missing out on the fun.” 

He knows better then to go against Zayn’s wishes so when Liam and Louis’s grip on his wrists loosen, instead of struggling to get away as he did last time, he takes the two lads cocks in his hands and starts to toss them off. 

“That’s a good lad, so obedient now in’ he?” Louis says.

There’s laughter and than more words, but Niall’s senses are finally dulling. The drugs and pain have finally taken their toll on him and he finds himself falling away from consciousness. 

 

“We found dried semen around his rectum area so we’ll need a rape kit.” 

Niall stirs at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He tries to open his eyes but they refuse to obey his commands. His head feels light and empty but his body feels like a truck has dragged him down a rocky road.

He tries to move again but pain erupts from his arse coursing him to groan out loud. There’s suddenly a hand softly holding him to the uncomfortable bed he’s laying on. The hand reminds him of a slightly rougher hand holding him down while someone else was pounding into him.

His memory comes back to the sound of Zayn’s laughter, Louis degrading comments and the feeling of Harry thrusting relentlessly into his body. He tries to jump away from the hand, afraid that its Zayn, but the hand holds him still.

“Mr Horan please relax. I’m not going to hurt you” The soft female voice speaks “My name is Doctor McGowan, I’m here to help you. Could you please open your eyes for me?” 

Niall doesn’t respond but he does try to open his eyes, and after a few tries he does only to be blinded by a bright light.

“Hurts” his groggy voice says.

“I can imagine that you would. You’ve been through a rough and terrifying experience Mr Horan, and for that I am truly sorry, but you’re safe now at the Queen Elizabeth hospital in Birmingham. You were brought in this morning with your Mum and Step Father. You had some rectal tearing that I’ve stitched up and some minor bruising. I’ve called for a rape kit and we’ll have to do some STI tests to make sure you haven’t caught anything.”

He finally gets his eyes open to see the white hospital room he’s laying in. He blinks once before looking over at the middle aged doctor with greying auburn hair. He doesn’t know what to do, so he just turns his head and stares out at the open door.

He now feels numb and drained. He feels like he should feel something, but he doesn’t. His skin doesn’t feel right and he blocks out the pain in his arse. He feels used and broken. 

And honestly, the bright eyed lad he once was, is dead.


	2. Louis

He doesn’t feel anything. That’s what he told people, that’s what he snapped when someone would pressure him into talking. That’s what he told the counsellor that his Mum forced him to see every other week for the past three years. He doesn’t feel anything.

Niall honestly thinks that its expected, that everyone should just get off his back, because the answer won’t change. He doesn’t care what day it is, Christmas, cracker night heck even his birthday. He feels no sorrow, no despair or joy. He feels hollow, and those who don’t feel, are more dangerous than anything.

He’s a shadow of who he used to be, an empty carcass just existing on this Earth. 

His dreams have changed from what they once were. He’d once been able to swim the largest oceans and fly higher than any bird could dream of. He’d dream of falling in love and having a family, children with a dog and sarcastic cat that only wants attention when its hungry. But now, he doesn’t. His dreams are full of flames and ice, of pain being inflected over his milky skin, the gleam in Harry’s deathly green eyes when he finally got what he wanted. The sound of Zayn’s laughter and Louis’ crude words haunt his one place of peace and tranquility. 

He doesn’t feel anything.

He sometimes finds himself wondering if others can feel this hollowness. If he’s alone in his suffering of blank pain and restless nights, if others can sometimes feel the touch of their attackers ghost across their skin making them gasp and fear that it’s happening again.

He knows he’s alive; he breathes in and breathes out, just as every living creature does, and he eats and consumes water like everyone else. He sweats and bleeds and itches and feels pain. But he’s not living.

He sometimes finds himself in a trance of images running through his head. He imagines Louis running away from wolves, only to be tracked down and ripped to pieces. He imagines Liam being held down under water trying to gasp for breath, the look in his brown eyes when he realises that he’s not going to get another breath of air. Harry walking along a street only to be hit by a driver under the influence of alcohol, blood falling from his candy plush lips as he eyes stare into nothingness. The feeling of himself holding a knife buried to the hilt in Zayn’s gut, whispering softly into his ear “How does it feel, little one?” 

He knows its not normal, that these thoughts belong to a killer, and before perhaps they wouldn’t even enter his mind. But he’s not the little lad with bright blue eyes completely oblivious to the real world. No, because now, he doesn’t feel anything.

It seems to be some kind of twisted fantasy he has lately. Every time he sees the flash of sunlight reflecting from a blade he finds himself wanting that sharp blade slicing through the soft tendons of Liam’s neck, or forced into the small of Louis’ back. 

And what’s more frightening is, he doesn’t feel anything. 

He hadn’t told anyone the names he learnt, nor what the four looked like. Because he knows Scotland Yard would find them, arrest them and throw them in jail for the rest of their insignificant lives. As the wife of the Prime Minister, his Mum would stop at nothing, but Niall doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want the four tracked and jailed. No, he has something else planed, and it’s on his own terms.

Because in the end the four won’t survive.

 

 

There is something truly beautiful about the gleam of a sharpened knife. The way that it reflects light, the balance of the blade, the weight of it in you’re hands, the simple feel of the hilt clenched in your palm.

For the past three year Niall has been captured by this beauty, he finds it fascinating. A gun is so much harder to acquire then a knife. Britain’s gun laws prevent anyone from simply buying a weapon without a license and even then handguns are completely illegal to the public and its subjects, so he finds that knives are more sufficient and not as easily traceable then firearms.

Even now, the hilt of a silvery shiny blade clenched in his palm feels more securer then some kind of firearm. The moons light reflects from the blade over his pale skin, casting over his once bright eyes. He can’t even recognise himself at that moment, the reflection of his face from the blade. One would think he looks mad, which he probably is. Gone is the once glowing blonde from his hair, darkness has found a new home just under his dulled eyes and if he looks close enough he can see something else in those eyes, something wicked.

The cold of the late November night attempts to freeze his skin and even protected in his black outfit of a jumper, jeans and gloves he shivers. Though, to be perfectly honest he’s not sure if it’s the cold making his bones rattle, or the anticipation on what’s about to happen.

There’s a grin on his thin pink lips as he swings the twin single bladed knives between his gloved fingers. He feels focused on his task and waits patiently crouching on the roof of a family’s house. He’s in Chiswick west London waiting for the arrival of his target.

When one hangs around the right area one can generally pick up certain conversations of certain deals going down all over the city. Whether it be Ice, cocaine or heroin anyone can find the right bargain if one only knows where to look. And apparently the name Louis Tomlinson is almost always attached to those deals.

He wasn’t stupid, in fact over the years Niall had become quite clever, so he didn’t just track this Louis Tomlinson down and just hope that it was the Louis that haunts his dreams. No, he bided his time and followed the conversations that flowed at the pubs until he found the infamous Louis Tomlinson, London’s number one drug lord. And as it turns out, they were one of the same.

He waited it out, following Tomlinson around the city always a few steps behind him. Louis carried an aura of arrogance and superiority, thinking that the once poor lad was invincible and untouchable; therefore he never thought to turn around to see if he had any shadows fallowing him, this had given Niall the advantage.

At the exact time of 2 a.m. a jet black Audi pulled up the silent street softly humming. On the other side of the street a dark maroon land rover pulled in and both cars slowly drove until they met in the middle, right where Niall’s hiding spot was. He ducked his head behind the brick roofing of the house he was hiding on and watches with carful eyes as doors began to open.

Two blokes who looked like hey had more muscle then brains stepped out of the Audi both wearing tight black shirts and loose black jeans. Niall wanted to roll his eyes at the cliché of it all, but he was momentarily distracted when Louis emerged from the Audi.

Louis had decided that since he was now a drug lord, that he should look the part. So his small and compact body was dressed in the finest dark blue silk suit Niall had ever seen. A pressed white shirt was hidden under the blazer and a thin black tie was wrapped around his neck.

Another door opened and Niall looked over to see a bloke leave the land rover. This one was wearing a faded leather jacket and black jeans with holes in the knees. His hair was long and tied up in a pony tail and he had a piercing through his left eyebrow.

All the blokes converged to the space between their cars. Louis’ grunts had both their arms cross and probably what they thought was an intimidating look on their faces, though Niall thinks they just look constipated. While Louis was smiling that impish grin that had been the highlight of night terrors Niall experienced through that devastating first year after the attack.

The bloke wearing the leather looked slightly off put, scared even. So Niall assumes that this deal isn’t going to go down swiftly, so he waits instead of making a move.

“Jarrod, mate” Louis says with a false tone of pleasantry and takes a few steps closer to the leather jacket wearing bloke who apparently goes by the name Jarrod.

Jarrod shifted his vision around for a few seconds before giving Louis a tight nod “Hiya Louis.”

Louis’ grin doesn’t fail as he slowly walks a small circle around Jarrod, like a shark surrounding his prey, waiting for the perfect moment to attack “You alright mate?” 

Again, Jarrod nods his head stiffly “Brilliant.”

“Then why are you so stiff my friend? No need to be so afraid of little me Jarrod, unless you don’t have my money, in which case I would be very afraid” Louis says as he settles in front of Jarrod.

Jarrod swallows “Look I can get it-“ Louis cuts the bloke off with a sharp slap that echoes through the empty street.

“What a pity. Its such a shame because I do actually think you’re a decent bloke Jarrod, but this is just bad business” Louis waves his hand “Restrain him.” 

Instantly, both of Louis’ goons walk over the grab Jarrod who is pleading at Louis. They bend him over the hood of Louis’ Audi and force one of his hands out while the other is bent behind his back. 

Louis walks over and pulls something small out of his trousers pocket. It gleams in the moonlight much like Niall’s knives but he can’t make it out from the distance he is from the group. Louis looks down at Jarrod who in turn looks up at the blue eyed lad.

“Now Jarrod I want to introduce you to a good mate of mine” Louis says and holds up the object, Jarrod’s instant reaction is to try to shove his restrainers off of his body, but the burly blokes don’t move. 

“Please Louis! Don’t do this” Jarrod pleads.

“But I haven’t even introduced him yet, this is Tim and he’s a cigar cutter. Though Tim has been sharpened up so that with the right amount of pressure he can cut through tissue and bone, rather clever isn’t he?” Louis says happily.

Jarrod’s crying now, it’s a sight that makes Niall hold his breath and force down his own memories of being held down and listening to Louis voice of pure madness. Louis clicks his tongue and shakes his head “You’re not being a friendly person to Tim, perhaps you two should get to know each other better.”

Jarrod goes to scream but a goon slaps his large hand over the poor blokes mouth, preventing most of his noises from echoing through the night. Louis grabs his outstretched hand and forces his pinky finger into the chamber of the cutter “You know, this would be a much better experience if you would just stop fighting” Louis grumbled before he finally got Jarrod’s pinky secure in the device.

“Ok now my friend, please do let me know why you haven’t paid me yet?” Louis asks politely, as if he isn’t seconds away from chopping a mans finger off.

The goon removes his hand and Jarrod lets out a sob “Because I had to pay school fees” Jarrod replies.

“Really? So for the past seven months you’ve been unable to pay your debt of sixteen thousand pounds because of school fees? I’m pretty sure your brat kids aren’t smart enough to get into a private school and public schools don’t charge that much. You’re such a bad father for trying to blame your kids for your lack of funds, shame on you. So tell me Jarrod, what’s the real reason?” 

“I-I’m sorry, ok it’s not school. We’ve got no money ok, my wife and me are fucked. She lost her job and she’s been unable to find a new one. We’re days away from losing the house because we haven’t paid the rent for a few months and soon we’ll end up on the streets with the kids.” Jarrod says.

Louis doesn’t react for a few seconds; he just stares down at the whimpering bloke. Eventually Louis sighs and pockets his cigar cutter before clicking his fingers. Both blokes let go of Jarrod and step back. Jarrod looks relieved and stands up from his previous bent over position.

“I know what its like to have to live on the streets. To look at your family and wish there was something you could do. Me, my sisters and my Mum had to live on the streets for years without hope, and I won’t curse that onto another family. There’s nothing I can do about your rent, but I can assure you that your debt is cleared.” Louis says softly.

Jarrod let out a cry of relief “Thank you, thank you, thank you” he says over and over.

“Go back to your family Jarrod, find a good homeless shelter and try to look for any work. Do it for your children’s future” Louis says with a smile.

Jarrod nods his head before climbing back into the land rover and drives off. Louis turns towards his men “Follow him in my car and find if that was the truth or if he was just bullshitting me. If he was lying I want time bathed in petrol and then set on fire, yes?” he asked them.

They both nodded almost in sync “How will you get home Louis?” one of them asked.

“I’ll call Harry to come and get me” Louis replied.

Both men grunted their acknowledgement and drove Louis’ Audi after Jarrod. Niall couldn’t help but to grin devilishly at he golden opportunity that had ben placed before him. He silently slid down the drainpipe of the house he has been spying from and hid in the shrubbery that surrounded the outer walls of the house. 

Louis reached into the pocket of his midnight blue blazer to pull out a mobile phone. The screen lit up as he pressed the home button and he began to flick across on the screen. Niall took in a few breaths to steady himself before carefully grabbing the blade of one of his knives. He stood a little higher in his crouched position and took a quick study of the distance between himself and Louis.

Once satisfied he held his hand back and quickly swung the knife. In the silence of the night, the flying knife made a soft swooping sound before burying itself into Louis hand. The lad shrieked out in pain and dropped his mobile, which smashed as it hit the concrete. 

In that moment Niall could see confusion projected in Louis emotions, so he took a chance and quickly ran out of the shrubbery. He didn’t stop running until he had gotten close enough and forced his boot into Louis gut. Louis groaned and for a second he looked unsure on whether he should continue to clutch his hand or his gut. In the end he just continued to hold his hand and looked up.

Niall could see the moment of recognition in Louis’ ocean blue eyes when they landed on him. At first they widened in shock, before they shown amusement. A smirk formed on the tanned lads pink lips and he looked seconds from laughing.

“Well if it isn’t little Nialler. So good to see you again, love” he spoke. Louis grunted as he pulled the small knife from his hand and brought it up to his face for an inspection “So this is what has happened to our precious Prime Ministers step son? He’s now a knife throwing mad man?” 

Niall grit his teeth for a few seconds. There was a flowing of hatred rushing through his body and he wanted nothing more than to grab the knife from Louis’ dainty fingers and slash it through his neck, but he chose to be patient and stood his ground. He’s soon have his revenge

“More or less. And what about you Tomlinson? You get a grand sum of pounds and you decide to meddle yourself into the underworld of drugs and crime. Not exactly the smartest move is it? Though, I get the impression that Zayn is the smartest out of you lot.” Niall says back.

Louis scoffs at this and rolls his eyes “We had to share the ransom between the four of us, so I used my share to create a business to earn myself not only more money, but a sinister reputation” Louis flicks a quick look down his body “You certainly filled out over the years, wonder if your arse is just as tight” he taunts.

In a quick motion, Niall reaches behind himself to pull out the large hunting knife that is strapped to his belt. He grabs Louis by his suit and holds the blade of the hunting knife in an inverted position across Louis’ throat. The cocky smirk is replace by one of sheer terror.

Niall finally feels something, satisfaction.

He can feel Louis’ body trembling, as if what’s about to happen has finally stuck itself through his thick head. His blinking quickly and his breath has picked up. Niall can tell that he’s finally got his point across; he’s not taking anyone’s shit.

He’s going to kill him.

“Niall” Louis gasps out in panic; it brings a slow smile to Niall’s lips, the seconded smile that day.

“I bet you didn’t expect this when you woke up this morning” Niall teases him.

“Fuck you!” Louis snaps at him and tries to break free, though he stops struggling when Niall pushes the knife against his throat, a small trickle of blood sliding across the clean blade.

“You’re going to die tonight Louis Tomlinson, and no one will remember you. People will feel a sense of happiness when they eventually find your body. What’s left of your family may mourn, but they will soon forget all about their bastered son who thought it was a brilliant idea to fuck with someone and think that he would get away with it.” Niall says.

Louis slightly shakes his head “You’re fucking mad.” 

“Yeah I am, and that’s your fault” 

Louis goes to reply, but his eyes widen and his body goes slack. The only sound throughout the street is a helpless gasp and the spatter of blood.

Niall smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two at last! Now that Christmas and new years is finished i can finally focus back on my stories. So i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please do comment your thoughts :) thank you for reading! xxx
> 
> Apparently i have a tumblr now so if you wanna follow me please do so, i follow back :) tumblr: blizz1993

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how i wrote this. Part two Niall gets revenge, so stay tuned. 
> 
> -Brayden


End file.
